Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a diesel fuel recirculation device, and more particularly, to a diesel fuel recirculation device capable of improving starting performance by increasing a temperature of fuel using high temperature fuel resupplied from an engine.
Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel supply module is a device installed in a fuel tank of a vehicle in order to supply diesel fuel in the tank to an engine.
Particularly, the fuel supply module is installed in the fuel tank to suck diesel fuel in the tank and then supplies the diesel fuel to the engine.
Therefore, the fuel supply module basically has a basic configuration in which a fuel pump and a supply tube for supplying the diesel fuel sucked by the fuel pump to the engine are coupled to each other.
However, in a fuel supply module according to the related art, in the case of diesel fuel, there was a problem in that when a temperature was low in the winder (−5 degrees in the summer, and −18 degrees in the winter), paraffin contained in diesel was precipitated to block an element of a fuel filter, such that the engine may not start.
In order to solve this problem, an electric coil is installed in the fuel filter to heat fuel, thereby solving the problem that the engine does not start. However, since a thawing time of about 20 to 30 minutes is consumed, there is still a problem in that marketability and convenience for starting are low.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.